Neko Witches, Randomness, and a New Generation
by animalluver20
Summary: Brook's to do list: (#1) Make sure none of my friends die. (#2) Beat the **** out of my **** sister if I ever find her. (#3) Find out why Demi and Rei are so different. (#4) Make sure Anna never finds out I'm pretty much a cat witch. "Yep. This is going to be 'fun'"
1. Chapter 1

** (2.0): HI! So… you're reading this… I ran out of ideas for my other story, so I'm writing this.**

**Anna: Can I do it? Please! Please Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!**

**(2.0): YES! YES! JUST PLEASE STOP TALKING! **

**Admin: you know that's never going to happen, right? **

**(2.0): I am very aware of that fact. **

**Anna: WE DON'T OWN SOUL EATER. (2.0) DOESN'T OWN US EITHER. WE WERE MADE UP BY HER FRIENDS. **

**(2.0): GAH! They don't need to know that! **

**Demi: Well… too bad. Start the story already.**

**(2.0): … you scare me slightly…**

**Demi: I ****_am_**** Havar's daughter for crying out loud. **

**(2.0): ****_Noted _**

Brook's P.O.V.

I yawned and stretched. The smell of bacon made me drool. _Ohhhh… Demi's cooking!_ Demi wasn't really the best cook in the world and only cooked for visitors, and that means… ****. I groaned, rolled out of bed, got dressed, and walked to the kitchen.

"Morning!" Demi called, "did the bacon wake you?"

"I smelled food!" I whined. It wasn't fair that Demi teased me every time I woke up while she was cooking.

"Is everyone coming over?" I asked.

"Yea," Demi checked the food over.

"_Cole_?" I whined.

Demi whirled around, "I don't really like him either, but my parents were his parents' weapons, so deal with it."

"Why don't you hang out with your brother more?" I retorted.

"… Do you even have to ask?"

"Good point, and he does have his own little group… …When's everyone going to get here?"

Demi glanced at the clock, "OCD kids should be here in exactly five, four, three, two, and…" There was a loud 'CRACK.'

"HELLO LADIES!" Cole bellowed.

"WE'RE HERE!" Anna added.

"Misa and Zaire…" Demi counted down from three.

"WOW. Cole! Did you really break another door?" Misa's jaw dropped.

"No, actually that was mostly Anna's doing," Demi said.

I bet I should explain who everyone is before I continue here...

Misa is short and skinny, but really freaking powerful. She has purple eyes and long black hair that she keeps in a ponytail; she also apologizes way too much.

Zaire is her weapon, a scythe. He is slightly creepy looking with white hair, red eyes, and sharp teeth. He's full of himself and headstrong, to put it bluntly.

Cole is a freaking idiot. He has a sister, Shay Ford… other than that, I really don't pay much attention to him…

Admin is evenness obsessed. He has three half stripes in his hair which he hates because, quote on quote, 'three is an uneven number. I would like them more if it was either two lines, or four lines.'

Anna is his goofy sister. Cats probably fear her… don't ask…

Demi is vicious if she wakes up on the wrong side of bed. She wears this futuristic looking visor like thing and has long brown hair like her mother.

Then there's me. I have medium length black hair and one brown eye, one yellow eye. And… cat ears… that's why I never take my grey hat off. Nobody knows that I'm a witch, nobody except for Demi, and she doesn't even know the whole story.

This is how the freaking morning went:

Anna purposely messed up things around the house so her brother, Admin, would have a fit, and then she laughed her butt off and did it again and again.

Zaire, Misa, and Demi discussed the recent animes they've been watching.

Cole pronounced his undying love for me until I smacked him with a book, a trick Zaire taught me and Demi hated, then he'd gotten right back up and start droning on and on about Admin and Anna and how cool it was that he had long range weapons. Then I pointed out the fact that I pretty much have a flame-freaking-thrower who was my partner sitting right next to me. Yep. A perfectly normal day…

**End of chapter one! I know it was short and stuff… in case you couldn't guess: **

**Demi's parents are Havar and Jackie, Cole's parents are Kim and Ox, Admin and Anna have Kid and Patty, Misa's parents are Black*Star and Tsubaki, Zaire's parents are Soul and Maka, and, finally, Brook pretty much has no parents. **

**Person who made up Brook: WHAT? WHY DOESN'T SHE HAVE ANY PARENTS?!**

**(2.0): BECAUSE IT GIVES A BACK STORY. **

**Person who made up Brook: I know who her mother is! **

**(2.0) Meh. Don't tell anyone. Here's a short 'crack fic'… **

"OI! BROOK GET OVER HERE!" Demi called.

"What?" Brook fixed her hat and ran to the living room.

"So we were looking up our parents' names, 'cause you know, if you look hard enough, you can find an inappropriate picture of your parents," Cole explained.

Misa blushed a dark shade of red.

"Do I want to know?" Brook asked as she pointed to Misa.

"No!" Demi shuddered.

"Look at this!" Cole pointed to her computer where Demi had YouTube pulled up.

"It that…" Brook's jaw dropped.

"IT'S OUR PARENTS!" Misa smiled.

"They have their own show!" Zaire confirmed.

"Holy…PRESS EPISODE ONE ALREADY! WHAT'RE YOU WAITING FOR?"

"_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body." _

**34 episodes later (and they skipped most of episode one when Brook started screaming, "SKIP IT. SKIP IT. SKIP IT. SKIP IT!")**

"And I thought we we're screwed up…"

"Yep…"

**READ AND REVIEW! Three more reviews please! (hopefully that'll buy me some time…)**


	2. Chapter 2: Halloween

**Halloween chapter! I know it's the day after Halloween. Don't judge me, I've been busy…and sucked into the world of One Piece…any who, I don't own any of the Star Trek quotes, Winry, Tashigi, Italy, and Germany. If you don't know who those characters are, I feel bad for you. Look them up, it'll make it funnier. **

Demi, Brook, and Zaire were competing for who could stuff the most strawberries in their mouths. Demi was the farthest behind when Zaire finally gave up the contest. Brook wiped some of the juice off of her lip.

Zaire swallowed, "so not cool, you winning against me." He looked her over, "how did you fit all of them into your mouth?"

"I talk a lot, don't I?" she asked with a goofy grin, her strawberry stained teeth showing.

"We're just beautiful, aren't we?" Misa smiled at Demi who was still chewing.

Demi tilted her head back, her blue visor flashing in the ceiling lights, "how in the world do you eat so much?!" that earned a round of laughter from their friends.

"So," Zaire asked, completely off topic, "are you guys going to go to the Haunted House?"

"Haunted House?" Brook echoed.

"Yea, of course! If you're the first one to get out of the house without going out the in, you get a prize!"

"Really? A haunted house?" Brook asked before shaking her head.

"What?" Demi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know I wasn't raised in this like you guys were, but isn't it freaky here already?" Brook smiled.

"What do you mean?" Admin looked up from where he was reorganizing the cabinets of the house.

"First of all, NOBODY CARES ABOUT THE SYMMETRY! Second of all, I don't think that the house will be that scary because, well, the leader of the school is Death himself, over half of our group can turn into weapons, which I still can't get over, and the Grim Reaper's offspring is right there!" She motioned to Admin and Anna, "no offence."

"None taken!" Anna grinned.

"Mmmmmm!" Admin protested at the 'nobody cares about the symmetry' comment.

Demi turned back to Brook, "well, this is actually our first time really going to the Haunted House. I heard that it's really scary, but others said that it's fun. I think I might volunteer."

"Oh! Me too!" Anna smiled, "I'd be more fun!"

"No, and I'm not sure if I'm even going to volunteer,"

Cole turned back to Brook, "What're you going to wear?"

"Cloths," Brook snapped.

**_Time skip of bold and underlined words._**

"Holy…" Cole and Zaire, the two usually composed guys, had a nosebleed when Brook and Demi arrived. All Brook's costume was a sleeveless, tight black top with tight black jeans and black shoes. She traded her grey baseball cap for a witch's hat.

"You PERVERTS!" Brook snapped at the boys.

"Konnichiwa Italy-sempi and Germany-sempi," Demi bowed low, the sleeves on her kimono slipping down. She pushed her bangs behind her ears, "oh and, since I didn't say this before, Konnichiwa Winry-sempi."

"Don't call me that!" Brook snapped.

"Gomennasai Winry-sempi!"

"What in the world are you even saying!?"

"Alright, when Anna and Admin get back, I'm going to turn around and there better not be a 'sexy' anything," Zaire said, wiping away the rest of his nosebleed, "that would definitely not be cool." As it turned out, in the end everyone's costumes were: Demi with a kimono, sexy witch Brook, Italy and Germany Zaire and Misa, Anna as a cute and fluffy monster, Admin as a ghost, and Cole as a swamp monster with fake blood.

"Alright, I think we're ready," Brook said as she looked over the group. Cole got another nosebleed that he tried his best to conceal.

Time skip of walking to the Haunted house

"Mmm…" Demi inspected the building, "I think I'll turn around now."

"No." Brook said bluntly. She grabbed the sleeve of her kimono and dragged her along.

"Careful! You'll rip it!" Demi protested as Brook stopped in the doorway. The friends, minus Demi and Misa who were freaking out, looked at each other before nodding and, in Zaire and Brook's case, dragging their partners inside. The second they were in, the door slammed shut. Demi started banging at the door.

"Cool," Cole and Zaire said.

"No, not cool, you idiot! The shy, the smart, or the stupid get picked off first," Demi struggled to open the door. She quickly read Brook's reaction, "and no, the stupid ones are the ones who open a random door in the middle of the horror movie."

"Aww…" Brook looked at the ground.

"Germany, save me!" Misa latched onto Zaire's arm.

"Oi! Oi! Let go," Zaire tried to shake her off.

"RED CARD!" the Reaper twins said in unison.

"You guys are sooo immature," Demi rolled her eyes as she slumped against the door.

"Should we really be worried about this when we should be getting out?" Cole raised an eyebrow.

"Take the lead!" Brook said with an evil smile. After a short distance, they came upon a maze.

"Uh… what do we do?" Misa asked, still latched to Zaire's arm even after the twins repetitive yells of 'RED CARD.'

"Alright. This is where we split up and one of us gets killed," Demi sighed, "there are five different passages and, if we spit up in weapon/meister pairs, there're three of us."

"So? One of us will split up," Cole shrugged.

"AND THE ONES THAT SPLIT UP DIE!" Demi was starting to have a panic attack.

"So, I will go with Admin and Anna down that one," he pointed straight ahead, "Demi and Brook will go down that one," he pointed to a different one, "Zaire," he pointed, "and finally Misa."

With Demi and Brook 

"Watashi wa totemo yoi kanjite inai," Demi whimpered.

"Assuming you said what I think you said, buck up Tashigi,"

"Stop calling me that!"

"I'll stop when you quit calling me 'Winry.' Who even is that?"

"Your exact counterpart, well, she has blond hair and no golden eye."

"I got that from my father," she protested. They stopped talking as they neared the end of the passageway and looked into the next room.

"There's nothing there," Brook sighed, "nothing this way." They whirled back around when they heard the sound of a chainsaw…

With Cole, Admin, and Anna

"There are mirrors…" Admin pressed is face against one.

"Whoa," Anna watched as the reflection mirrored what she did.

"Let me through," Cole pushed up his sleeves.

"What're you going to do?" Admin asked. Cole didn't answer. Instead, he charged the mirrors.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he rammed headfirst into one. Anna started laughing.

"You ruined the symmetry!" Admin whined.

"Why are you focusing on the symmetry!? My head hurts!" Cole rubbed his head.

"We should probably head back and wait for the others," Anna said between bursts of laughter. She rubbed away tears as they walked back.

With Zaire

"Dead end," he grumbled as he turned around, "I was hoping for something cool. This is totally not scary." Zaire grumbled all of the way back until he was back where they started. When he got back, he discovered Cole with a large bruise on his head, Anna laughing insanely, and Admin trying to get back to wherever they were."

"What's going on?" Zaire asked, "and where are the other girls?"

"We should go check," Admin decided, finally trying to forget about whatever he saw. They started down Misa's path before they saw what stopped her. She was pinned to the wall with four knives and a small pool of blood formed around her. She was clearly knocked out, if not dead. Zaire turned away.

"Eww!" Anna followed his example. They heard footsteps behind them before an out of breath Demi gasped and said, "SEE! The shy one dies first! What did I say?!"

"I'm shocked that it wasn't Cole," Brook looked at him.

Demi wiped away a small tear, "Let's move on." Zaire, still in shock, only nodded.

"Now, Cole, there was a maze, correct? Try leading us though, alright?"

Before they left, Anna studied Misa's body. She smirked slightly before walking up to her and placing a hand in front of her mouth to check for breath. She sighed and turned back to the group, "she's dead, Jim."

"Not the time for Star Trek quotes," Zaire finally muttered as he turned and walked away.

*Time skip*

Anna's P.O.V.

"NO!" Admin refused to move from the spot.

"What? Why?!" Demi had finally gotten over her fear of this place and, for once, actually took the lead through the maze.

"We went left, right, right, left, right," I explained, "so he thinks we should go right."

"That would be too easy…" Brook pursed her lips.

"No it wouldn't. I'm going this way," he frowned and faced the right tunnel. Zaire stood in the left tunnel.

"You're going to come with me, right Sis? Cole?" Admin asked as he looked between everyone else.

"I'll come," I smiled.

"Me too," Cole shrugged, "see you on the outside." Demi and Brook glanced at each other.

"Tashigi and Winry?" I asked.

They both agreed to come along, but not before they grumbled, "DON'T CALL US THAT!"

Zaire rolled his eyes, "I guess I'm going alone then. If there's nothing my way though, I'm going to be really upset."

"Yay!" A squealed, "everyone's going!" A gave death stare at Zaire for a second, "everyone but Zai-kun."

"Zai-kun?" he raised an eyebrow, "that's a new one…"

(skip of five minutes)

(Nobody's point of view)

"I think he's going to come back in five…four…three…" Demi counted down on her fingers. A girly scream pierced the air. Anna had a fit of hysterical laughter. Less than ten more seconds later, an out of breath Zaire caught up with their group.

"Ten seconds for what took us five minutes," Brook smiled, "I think that has to be a new record."

"Not…freaking….funny!" Zaire gasped, "I think…I know…what killed… Misa. There…was a chainsaw dude…and some others…I…chose not to hang around much longer…"

"Duh smart choice," Demi rolled her eyes. She froze instep after turning around, "where did Anna and Admin go…?"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Zaire started to freak out.

"There was a trap door…and…and…" he pounded on the ground, "Margret! Death Jr.!"

Brook raised an eyebrow, "if those are their real names… how did they get those nicknames?"

"Just…just don't mind that," Demi shook her head, "let's move — KYA!" Another opened up, swallowing her.

"DEMI! ANNA! ADMIN!" now everyone was starting to freak out, "RUN! RUN! RUN!"

They all bolted to the exit, and Cole sucked in a breath, "is that…a temple?!"

*With Demi *

"OW. My butt hurts!" she whimpered. She looked up to see six golden eyes starting at her.

"That was actually quite quick," the tiniest figure nodded.

"Really," the second tallest, definitely a girl by her longer hair, agreed, "space the victims out before they get suspicious."

"It is good for speed though. And fear," the tallest said, the only boy of the three. Demi squeaked and backed up against the nearest wall.

"That's a new sound coming from you, Demi," the shortest girl said, emotionlessly.

"No, the 'KYA' was the weirdest yet," said the other girl.

"H…how do know my name?" Demi backed up farther.

"Would you like you join us?" the boy asked.

"N…n…no!" she stammered. The figures just came closer and closer…

*with the others*

People left:

* Brook

*Zaire

"I can't believe they actually took him," Brook quivered.

"Still, first, and coolest, sacrifice _ever_!" Zaire thought for a second.

"NOT COOL!" Brook snapped.

"You don't have feelings for him, do you?" Zaire asked.

"No, never say that again, baka!" she snapped before slapping outside the head.

"Ow," he muttered.

They continued to run before Brook noticed something, "is that…light?!"

Zaire squinted, "really far off, but yeah…"

They looked at each other and then at the far off exit before bolting, "FREEDOM!"

They didn't get very far before a howl sent a chill up their spines, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHWWWWWOOOOO"

"Wolf!" Zaire yelled, skidding to a stop on the floor. One more wolf jumped from the other side.

Apon closer inspection, Brook gasped, "NOT WOLVES, WEREWOLVES!" Golden eyes flashed as they growled, louder and louder.

"Run, run, run!" Zaire commanded. They got into a sprinter pose and bolted. Again, three more jumped in front of them.

"AHHHH! HOW MANY ARE THERE!?"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" they both crumpled on the ground, shivering.

Suddenly, one of the werewolves started laughing.

"Huh?" Brook's heart was beating in her chest. They others stopped growling too.

"A…a…a..an…na?" Zaire stammered, shaking.

"Yeps!" Anna grinned brightly as she whipped off the mask.

"A…a…and…D…emi, Misa, Admin, and Cole?!" The others nodded and pulled off masks.

"They got me good too!" Demi grinned.

"And Anna came up with the whole idea and dragged Misa along,"

"You're actually the first ones to finish, well, sort of,"

"That means we can get the candy prize!" Anna added.

Brook smiled, finally understanding how bad they were pranked, "I was wrong."

They all turned to her, "what?"

"Halloween can be scarier here," she smiled brightly, "now, where's the candy?"

**The end of the chapter! Hope you enjoyed. Still looking for two more responses, so…..**

**READ AND RESPOND!**


End file.
